


The Bride

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kullervo's eldest sister resents him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 's September image.
> 
>  
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Kullervo returned on the night of my wedding feast, hidden by the sudden thunderstorm. Wretched, bitter man, brother only in blood, too stupid to understand that to bow is not to break; too stupid to hear of all the ways our uncle surpasses our father. How dared he judge, he who was born too late to witness? How dared he wash us all in blood, for the sake of his unquenchable thirst? I hide beneath the body of my beloved as he slays and slays. Even our mother falls to his sword. I will finish him, if it kills me.

_Finis  
September 2015_


End file.
